The Soul of the Heartless
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: I know the first chapter is short . Im only 11 and im trying my best ! Please just take a look ? Its about two boys and girls who save the world from a sadistic Yoh and Hao .
1. Chapter 1

The Soul of the Heartless  
  
Nick : Sup , Im trying my best on this . So .. I accept all flames/compliments . I convert them into help . ;;

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Shaman King characters , only my own characters .

Chapter One : Start !

Nick was in the forest , beads of sweats dripped from his forehead . He had been training for the shaman tournament for one week without stop . He had not eaten , drunk or slept in 7 days . He was getting tired , tired of all this training , when he was not even sure if the tournament was going to continue . Nonetheless .. he continued to train , either he trained , or he lose his chance to become the Shaman King . " Saito ! Into Tenshi ! Into Yasha ! " . His spirit combined into his dagger , Tenshi and his other dagger , Yasha . The double medium , he had mastered it . He formed a oversized pair of daggers , one glowing blue and one glowing a bright red . He reduced them to a normal size of a normal dagger , and stared at the tree . Focusing , he felt the wind blow , and that was when he struck . "Tenchi Blade!" . He sped forward , smoke coming fom the path he had rushed from , he cut through three tree's at once , and stopped . He heard the creaking of a door opening , his fiancee , Hailey , walked out , wearing a cute white shirt with a heart in the middle , and denim jeans . She had long brown hair , that flowed in the wind whenever it blowed . Large black eyes . She walked towards Nick , and gave him a can of Coca-cola . " Nick.. Shouldnt you take a rest?" . "No thanks , Hailey . Thanks for the cola " . He chuckled , and let the fizzy drink pass through his gullet . Nick was not very tall , not too short . About 2 cm lower than Yoh . He had black eyes , and chocolate brown hair that was dyed . He turned back to the tree to examine the marks he had made . ".. Not that sharp . " . He stared at the double daggers in his hand , and let them transform back into theyre original state . They were called Tenshi and Yasha after Angel and Demon . The dagger Tenshi , was a slighty longer than average dagger , and had sapphires embedded into it . Yasha was a short dagger , they had rubies embedded in them , the shape of the devil's eyes . His spirit , Saito , was a unusual thief that had been slain by a shaman in his life . His real name was Ceryni , but he did not like it , so he changed it .

" Nick , its enough . You look like your'e going to faint .. " . Saito said , a hint of concern in his voice . " Yes that's enough , Nick . " . A voice echoed through the forest . A boy , with black hair , black eyes , a long black shirt and baggy denim cargo's walked out of the shadows , smilling . His spirit , Zephyr , a spirit of a alchemist . Zephyr smiled warmly at Saito , as the boy , who was Nick's best friend , walked over . " Yo ! How ya doin with your trainin' ? " . " Fine , Daniel . " Daniel smiled , and looked over at Zephyr . " Zephyr ! Oversoul into Rapier , into magic potion ! " . A sphere of light covered all of them , and finally disappeared , Daniel stood , a Scythe in his hand . It glowed a brilliant emerald . "My training has been going well too . Watch this . " . Daniel closed his eyes and swinged his Scythe , it released a wave of lightning currents , that smashed down a huge portion of the trees . " Yay !" . Daniel's girlfriend , Alecia , walked out of the forest , smiling . Hailey skipped over , and started to chat with Alecia , as Nick and Daniel started theyre own conversation . " .. So you think theyre still going to continue the tournament?". Nick asked . " Not sure , hopefully they will . But no matter what , I will protect Alecia ... Hao ... Hao .. he was misunderstood or insane .. " . " Well same with Hailey . And , Hao I guess started with good intentions , but ran off the path halfway through ." " Hm." They chuckled , as they formed theyre oversouls and started to spar . Hailey and Alecia continued chatting and the day passed by quickly . The day ended as they sat in Nick and Hailey's little wooden house thing .Nick ate his sushi , smiling . " Dang , Hailey , you sure cook great ! " . "Sankyuu" . " Yeah .. " . Daniel smiled as he slurped his udon , and finished off the soup , before standing , smilling , " Im going out for a moment .. " . , and he left . Nick finished eating and followed after him . He slid the door open , to find Daniel staring to the stars , thinking deeply . " What'cha thinkin bout ? " . " .. What if .. What if we get killed by Hao ? " . " I have this feeling Hao is dead . Its that boy , Yoh im worrieed about . " . " Nah , Hes good . The two girls piled up on the door , listening intently . " Well , lets continue this later when the girls aren't listening . " "Sure . " . They both laughed as they opened the door to find two annoyed girls , which just made them laugh even more . 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes this is kind of short . I hope some of you review


	2. Hospitalized

Nick : Sup , Excuse me because im only Eleven . So my chapters will not be long . Hah !

**Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY ! I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING !**

Chapter 2 **: Hao Returns**

Nick and Daniel walked through the forests . They chatted as their spirits , they both had oversoul on .. just in case for any ambushes by unexpected forest spirits . They walked on , until they saw a couple of people infront of them . Curious , they looked at each other , and walked on , towards the group . There was a small boy with huge hair , a girl with orange hair and 2 short pony tails . A blonde girl with long pony tails and a blue haired girl that had a cigarette in her mouth . "Saito.. Into Tenshi .. into Yasha .. " . The double long daggers appeared in both his hands . Both glowing a bright ruby color . "Zephyr , into Rapier , into Magic Potion." . Daniel's scythe appeared in his hands , still growing its green emerald color . The group looked at them . "...Metal shield!" . " Cross fire .." " Trick or treeaaat!" . Nick and Daniel looked up to see a huge lightning ball flying towards them , two bullets charging at them , swirling , and three glowing knives . " Keh." "Daniel ... lets go ! " . Nick shouted , as he jumped forward readying both daggers , "Tengoku & Naraku!" A red and blue force surrounded the ball of lightning , and closed in on it , crushing it and nulling the attack . "Zephyr .. Ryuu Rai !" . A spirit dragon appeared , and charged forward into the two bullets , crushing them . The three glowing knives hit them in their legs , Nick suffering more injury , as it was much closer to his bones . " Gah! " . The blonde haired girl murmured , " Mari ..scared .. Mari wants to know where is Hao-sama.." . " Mari , we all want to know wether hes dead or not !" "Yeah.. " "Im alive.." . Everyones eyes widened as their eyes turned to a figure . He had long brown hair , and brown eyes . A smirk laid on his face , almost covered by his cloak . He smiled as he walked infront of Nick and Daniel .

Nick and Daniel's eyes returned to their normal state , as they readied themselves . "Chinchinni..." Hao said , as he rised into the air , the spirit of fire rising behind him . "Burn . Spirit'o' Fire , Holy Flame" A wave of white blazing fire flew over them , and Nick and Daniel both put their weapons against the fire . The grass burned , as they slowly , fell onto the ground . Hao smiled , satisfied . Hailey and Alecia walked over , seeing the fire . " Ahh!" . "Nick ? " . The spirit of fire growled , as it turned into the fire sword medium thing . " Shine " He jumped forward and lunged at Nick , quickly , Nick turned and protected himself . " Ungh.." "My My ! Youre stronger than Yoh .. " . " Grrr" . Nick pushed him back , rolling off the ground , just to be stabbed by the fire sword in the stomach . Pain filled his eyes as he fell backwards , and landed on the ground with a thud , eyes open . Blood leaked from his back , Daniel quickly got up , and attempted to cut Hao , but only managed a scratch . " Nick ! Are you okay ?" . " Hah , He'll die if he isnt strong enough . " With that , he turned , his cloak swirling . Mari turned towards them and murmured , " Cross , Fire " . The twin bullets flew at Daniel's waist , and blew him straight into a tree . "Kyaah!" , a blood curling scream were released from his lips , as he slumped down , unconcious .

Nick's thoughts :  
What the hell .. How dare Hao hurt us .. We gotta avenge .. our..selves..  
Daniel's thoughts :  
Chaos..Chaos is all that Hao brings .. what point is there in his living ? We must kill him . no matter what ..

_Nick stood in the middle of a Arena , hands holding his double medium . Daniel was nowhere in sight , neither was Hailey . A cloaked figure stood at the other side , smirking. Immedietely , Nick realised it was Hao , the demon spawn . He growled in anger as he jumped forward , hands raised , only for Hao to pull out his sword of fire and slowly and painfully cut him into half .._

"Ahh!" . Nick's body flew up , and went straight back down as a huge pain surged through his waist . "Ah.." . He looked around him , and raised the blankets on him to find himself naked , except for a pair of small pants , his stomach area was bandaged and his right hand too . Beside him on another bed was Daniel . His whole body was wrapped up , his weapons lay aside him , Saito and Zephyr seemed to be on the other side of the room , when Saito realised Nick was awake . " Ah ! Nick-sama.." " Eh? Dont call me Nick-sama , Nick will be fun" . He laughed , but he stopped halfway as another painful surge of pain flew through his body . He fell asleep once again .. until tomorrow , he would not wake up .

**Finally ! With our Shaman King Characters !**

Yoh was training with his weights , as he lifted ten vases stacked on top of each other with soil in all of them . " Anna..am I done yet .. " . Anna looked at her watch , which .. hadnt been started yet . "Iie , continue . " "Ahh!" . Manta sighed , chuckling slightly . " Hey shorty , get me a soda " "Hai ! Anna-san!" . Anna snorted as she looked back at Yoh , who looked like he was about to faint . Amidamaru appeared next him , crying for his friend . "Yoh-dono!" "Y-yes?" " Hao..I can feel his presence nearby.. " Yoh dropped the vases , as he pulled out the Harusame and Spiritual sword . He had learned a few tricks since Hao was defeated . " Amidamaru ! Spirit Ball Form ! Oversoul into Harusame ! Into Spiritual Sword ! " . a flash of light filled the house as his sword , now instead of blue and red , was yellow and red. It shortened to the size of Harusame , and he held it in both hands . Armor appeared on him , Amidamaru's armor . A ragged cape surrounded him , as he leaped out of the house , Anna following him . " Yoh , remember , if he is using his fire sword , You can use that new trick you learned.. " "Hai ! Anna!". He smiled softly , as he turned , and his face hardened . Hao appeared , holding his fire sword firmly in one hand . " Ah Yoh , I have come .. to take you ." "HAOO!" . Yoh jumped forward , as his sword crushed down onto him . Bang ! The firesword clashed with his sword , and he had to jump backwards . Slightly pissed off , Yoh raised his sword into the air , air currents whirled around it , and closed in on the sword . Hao watched in amusement . " Tengoku .. Ka , Naraku .. Rai .. " His sword split into two . One red one yellow . He charged forward , as he slashed , Hao skidded backwards . " Wow Yoh , youve gotten stronger ... buttttt not strong enough . " Hao chuckled as he raised his hands and released a fire dragon . The dragon spewed fire onto Yoh , as he fainted . Hao grabbed him , smiled at Anna , and said , " Anna-chan , ill be taking him for awhile" . With that he teleported . Anna cried out , " Yoh ! YOHHH !" 

-------------  
YEs this sucked XD PLZ REVIEWW


End file.
